


Requisitioning a Barrel

by Farashe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farashe/pseuds/Farashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came from a writing prompt on tumblr to write something involving the height difference issues between Iron Bull and Cadash.</p><p>Inquisitor Cadash requisitions a barrel, a <i>sturdy</i> barrel, and her advisors all want to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requisitioning a Barrel

“I need a barrel.”

“Ah, hello Lady Inquisitor! What can I… Did you say...a barrel?” The quartermaster looked at her in confusion. “A barrel of what, Your Worship?”

Malika waved her hand dismissively, putting on her most nonchalant expression. “Just a barrel. Empty is fine, but it needs to be sturdy. And about this high.” She gestured at her waist.

“I, uh, of course, Your Worship.” The quartermaster didn’t look an less confused.

“Have it delivered to my chamber please.” And with that Malika left, while Morris stared after her then shook his head.

\---

Malika pored over a report in the War Room frowning in concentration.

“...a barrel?” Leliana’s amused voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to she her spymaster with a speculative smile on her face.

“Indeed,” Josephine replied. “She specifically asked for a _sturdy_ barrel.”

“Oh? I do wonder what our dear Inquisitor could need such a thing for?” Both women turned their gazes on Malika. The wore matching smirks. Malika saw Cullen out of the corner of her eye watching the exchange surreptitiously while pretending to be very engrossed in a map.

“Perhaps you could enlighten us, Lady Cadash?” Josephine asked.

Malika felt herself blushing. Blight take it! She never blushed. She was a former member of the _carta_ , not some sheltered merchant’s daughter!

“Well?” Leliana prompted, smiling wider now.

Malika cleared her throat. “It’s for my balcony,’ she said at last, “for, um, standing on.”

“And why would you need to do such a thing?” Josephine raised an eyebrow. Cullen hid a snicker with an unconvincing cough, and Leliana looked expectant. They weren’t going to let her off the hook. There was no way she could make it out of this with her dignity intact.

“Because I’m not tall enough!” she blurted, then blushed again. She took a deep breath and continued. “Bull is so enormous and…” she trailed off as the others all burst into laughter. There were even _tears_ in Cullen’s eyes.

“Well, at least I amuse you all,” Malika grumbled then left the cackling trio. She’d go find Bull. They could test out her new barrel. Hopefully, it would be worth this mortification.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's totally this barrel that the Cadash inquisitor stands on at the end of the game so she and Bull are a little closer in height. Anyway, when I romanced Bull, I had to do it as a dwarf. I couldn't resist the ridiculousness. And man did I love that romance. I highly recommend it.
> 
> I loved this prompt ^_^


End file.
